


Its All Part Of The Plan

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liv meets her brother for the first time even she can see there is something going on between him and the tall blonde man he brings along with him so together her and Vic team up to get the pair back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its All Part Of The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Hi. Any chance (if you get any time) you could write a fanfic were vic and liv team up to get Aaron and Robert back together. 
> 
> This is for you anon, hope you like it <3

As soon as he laid eyes on her Robert knew that he'd like Aarons little sister. She had the same big blue eyes and the unmistakable flush that he so often associated with her big brother he had to hide smile when he looked from Aaron back down to Liv.

“You must be Liv,” Robert said in his most charming tone the sound alone enough to make the blush deepen on both Livesy siblings.

“Hi,” Liv smiled sweetly before turning to her big brother,

“He's cute,” she whispered up in Aarons ear causing Aaron to bend over slightly and looking directly at Robert he told Liv,

“Don't let him hear ya say that his heads already big enough,” causing them both to laugh at Roberts confused expression.

*

Aaron and Liv had been almost inseparable since regaining contact and Liv now spent most weekends in Emmerdale hanging out with her big brother which put a little spanner in the works for Roberts plan to take things further with Aaron but he didn't mind really he was just happy to see Aaron smile again even if he wasn't the one causing it. In fact Liv fit right in with the whole village and soon her and Vic were the best of friends. Normally all Vic got out of Aaron were a few grunts so she found it refreshing to have a full conversation with him whenever Liv visited. Something about the teenager had opened Aaron up completely which she didn't fail to notice in the goofy grin her own brother got whenever Aaron laughed.

One Saturday afternoon the boys had been called into the yard by Adam some emergency apparently so that left Liv and Vic alone for seemingly the first time and Liv wasted no time gathering as much information about her brother as possible now he wasn't there to stall her questioning.

“Is Robert Aarons boyfriend?” Liv blurted out as her and Vic where holed up in the kitchen at Keepers Cottage.

“Erm I'm not sure but I don't think so,” Vic replied a little nervous as to where the conversation was heading but she couldn't help it when she mumbled under her breath,

“Not yet anyway.”

“But he used to be?” Liv puzzled trying to understand the relationship between her brother and the handsome blonde just the thought of Robert made her cheeks flush in the same way Aarons did whenever the older man walked into the room.

“You could say that,” Vic nodded.

“What do you mean?” Liv questioned again, she wasn't giving up apparently.

“It's complicated,” was all Vic offered in explanation.

“We've got time,” Liv shrugged the gesture reminding Vic so much of Aaron she smiled fondly at her.

“Okay but you didn't hear it from me,” Vic started ushering Liv into the living room; if she was going to divulge the state of Robert and Aarons relationship to her they needed to be comfortable.

*

“So Roberts in love with Aaron,” Liv reiterated as she sat back in the chair trying to wrap her head around the information she had just learnt from Vic.

“Yes,” Vic nodded for the tenth time she never knew explaining an affair to a teenager would be so tiring.

“And Aaron....?”

“Like I said it's complicated but yes I think Aaron loves Robert even though he hasn't told himself or Robert that.”

“But it's obvious,” Liv claimed from her position on the sofa.

“Thank you,” Vic laughed glad she wasn't the only one to see the affection between the two men,

“That's what I've been trying to tell them.”

“So what are we gonna do about it?” Liv asked excitedly.

“Well I've tried to get them to talk but....”

“They walk away,” Liv finished Aaron had done the same thing every time she'd asked him about Robert.

Vic nodded for a 13 year old Liv was very incisive. They both pondered in silence for a moment until Liv sniggered to herself,

“How about we lock them up?”

“Liv!” Vic chastised but she couldn't deny she'd had the same thought on more than one occasion.

If they just talked about how they felt she had no doubt Aaron and her brother would realise they both wanted the same thing - each other.

“But how?” Vic let out involuntary.

Liv giggled and they both looked at each other and they repeated the same word,

“Cellar!”

Vic couldn't quite believe the deviousness of the younger Livesy sibling but having met Aaron when she was around Livs age she understood just how much trouble a Livesy could create. They set about planning their little lock in and were both in fits of giggles when the three boys pushed through the front door a few hours later.

“Oh that can't be good,” Adam chuckled when he heard them from the hallway.

“What?” Vic laughed as he kissed her cheek in greeting taking the seat next to him with a groan.

“Aaron!” Liv called wiping the tears from her eyes.

“What have you two been up to?” Aaron smirked; pleased to see how happy Liv was with Vic, he had worried about leaving her alone but as Robert reassured him Vic would be a good influence on her and looking at them he couldn’t deny that Robert had been right.

Liv caught Vics eyes and burst out laughing again.

“Nothing,” Vic protested before laughing herself.

“Liv don't trust her okay it's all lies,” Robert winked failing to notice the blush that passed across her face as he bumped his shoulder into Aarons,

“Pub?”

“Pub,” Aaron nodded in agreement.

“You ladies…” Aaron indicated to all three of them with a sarcastic smirk,

“Gonna join us?”

“Cheers mate,” Adam sulked as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Oh you can come too ya big girl,” Aaron laughed and headed out the door.

As the five of them made their way over to the pub Aaron noticed Vic and Liv hanging back a little talking in hushed tones and he smiled fondly, glad to know that Liv had at least one friend in the village, little did he know what they were planning to do.

As soon as they walked into the pub and Marlon noticed Vic he called out to her,

“Vic!! Help would ya?”

“Oh what now Marlon it’s me day off!” Vic declared.

“I'm on me own!” Marlon groaned looking around the somewhat busy bar.

“Where’s me mam?” Aaron quizzed his cousin she hadn't told him she was going out.

“Gone into town with our belle,” Marlon huffed,

“Diane and Doug are at the B&B and I'm snowed under.”

“Serves ya right,” Aaron laughed before ordering three pints.

“Oi,” Vic shoved him playfully,

“Come on Liv,” she winked,

“You can help me in the kitchen.”

“Sure,” Liv shrugged at her big brother before smirking and following Vic around the bar.

“This is perfect,” Vic exclaimed as Liv nodded vigorously.

“Dint think it would be so soon but yeh it kinda is.”

Liv poked her head around the corner and watched her brother who was deep in conversation with Adam at the bar while stealing glances at the blonde to his right a shy smile on his face whenever Robert caught him looking. In the short time she had known him he was always in a better mood whenever Robert was around.

“So....,” Liv turned back to Vic,

“What's the plan?”

The pair of them plotted away in the kitchen in between Vics orders from Marlon. Just as they were discussing their final plans they heard Marlon yell,

“You have got to be kidding me!”

They both rushed out to see what the problem was.

“What's up with you?” Vic asked an obviously flustered Marlon.

“Barrels gone,” Marlon grumbled demonstrating by pulling the tap which just a dribbled and then spluttered to a stop.

Vic and Liv stared at him their mouths open in shock; it was as if Marlon was in on their cunning plan.

“Watch the bar for us a sec,” Marlon pleaded to Vic.

Liv pulled on Vics arm and nodded towards Aaron now was a good a time as ever.

“Can't,” Vic shock her head retreating backwards,

“Those carrots won't chop themselves.”

“Why don't you ask Aaron he lives ere doesn't he?” Liv offered biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Marlon looked down at Liv for a second and pressed his hands together in thanks before calling Aaron over.

“Aaron!”

Vic and Liv headed back to the kitchen sniggering as their plan began to take shape. They listened in as Marlon talked to Aaron.

“What Marlon can't ya see I'm busy?” Aaron gestured over his shoulder to the table he had just left Adam and Robert sat at.

“And so am I.”

“What do ya want?” Aaron huffed impatiently.

“Barrel needs changing,” Marlon motioned towards the beer tap.

“Go change it then,” Aaron grunted.

“I will,” Marlon insisted.

Vic and Liv looked at each other in panic that was not part of the plan Aaron had to be the one to go down to the cellar.

“But you look after the bar,” Marlon added as Vic and Liv breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don't worry Aaron would rather do anything else than serve people,” Vic whispered to Liv who nodded in agreement.

“No way,” Aaron shook his head holding his hands up defensively.

“Change the barrel then please,” Marlon smiled a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“What ya asking me for?”

“Cause it's your mam that's left me in the lurch.”

“And his,” Aaron pointed over his shoulder to Robert who was just bringing his pint to his lips, his tongue sticking out to wet his lips before the glass met them, that act alone was enough to make Aarons cheeks burn.

“Just do it please,” Marlon begged.

“Fine,” Aaron huffing giving in reluctantly and making his way around the bar grumbling to himself.

He was at the cellar door when his attention was brought to back as the kitchen door slammed shut. He thought he could hear giggling coming from behind it and He smiled to himself knowing that Liv was having a good time with Vic as he headed down into the cellar.

“Well that's one of them down there,” Liv said as she snuck a peak at Aaron through the gap in the kitchen door.

“Now part two,” Vic proposed rubbing her hands together,

“You ready?”

Liv looked up at her and gave her the sweetest smile she could.

“Yep, that's it you got it,” Vic chuckled and pushed her out the door towards the bar.

Liv hesitated and looked back but Vic who encouraged her by mouthing 'go on' to which Liv nodded and headed around the bar.

“Rooooob.”

Robert turned on his stool to find Liv stood beside him her arms behind her back her shoulders swaying, that Livesy flush across her cheeks appearing as soon as he smiled at her.

“Yes Liv,” Robert asked curiously.

“I think Aaron needs some help.”

“Really?” Robert pondered, Aaron had been in the cellar a while he thought to himself.

“I heard him swearing,” Liv lied in a whisper.

Robert fought back a laugh; he could just imagine Aaron getting frustrated with having to help out

“S'pose we should save him then shouldn't we,” Robert smirked.

“We?” Liv panicked that wasn't part of the plan,

“Erm I'm not going down there it's creepy,” she proceeded to shudder to prove her point.

“Hahah alright then.”

“What's going on mate?” Adam asked Robert from the other side of the table.

“Aaron can't change the barrel apparently.”

“No way, I need to see this,” Adam chortled getting up from his seat.

“No!” Liv called causing the pair to look at her suspiciously; if Adam went down to the cellar the plan would never work,

“Erm I think Vic wants to see you about something I'll just go get her.”

“Trust her,” Adam puffed out in annoyance as he sat back down picking up his drink and taking a swig.

“Rob?” Liv suggested as she stepped behind the bar.

Robert shrugged his shoulders at Adam, downed the rest of his pint and followed Liv behind the bar. As they headed into the corridor Livs lie was rewarded when they both heard cursing coming from the open cellar door.

“Told you,” Liv pointed towards Aarons voice.

“He needs you,” Liv insisted her blush deepening when she noticed Roberts face soften at the thought of Aaron needing him.

He gave her a small laugh and followed the sound of Aarons grumbling down to the cellar. Liv backed up as soon as Robert turned away from her and was at the kitchen door when Robert reached the cellar. She burst through the door and called to excited to be quiet,

“We did it!”

“No way,” Vic gasped,

“Robs actually....?”

“Yep,” Liv looked please with herself.

Vic couldn't believe her brother had willingly gone to help, who was she kidding it was Aaron after all and she knew Robert would do pretty much anything for Aaron. She wiped her hands on her apron and gestured for them to leave.

“Come on then part three.”

“Yes,” Liv hissed and pushed the door open.

They crossed the hallway and as quietly as they could shut the cellar door before sliding the bolt in place giggling as they did. Their plan was complete the rest was up to their brothers who by the sounds of it had just worked out what was going on.

*

On his third attempt Aaron had just managed to get the tap attached to the barrel when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Need some help?” came the all too familiar voice.

Aaron rolled his eyes at the sound but was secretly pleased that Robert had thought to come looking for him.

“No,” Aaron scoffed clicking his tongue in an attempt to feign annoyance.

“Oh,” Robert said from his spot on the stairs and looked back over his shoulder,

“Liv said.....,” his voice trailing off.

“Liv said what?” Aaron demanded.

“Hang on,” Robert frowned and turned back towards the door.

With that they both her the unmistakable clunk sound of the bolt sliding across the cellar door.

“Liv!” They both cried but there was definitely a second set of lungs laughing in the other side of the door.

“Vic!”

“Yes,” they both chimed in unison from behind the heavy door.

“Let us out,” Aaron groaned.

“Nope,” Liv giggled.

“Vic,” Robert warned sternly.

“Livs right we aren't letting you out til you've talked,” Vic called through the door.

“Talked?” Aaron scoffed,

“About what?”

Liv then proceeded to make kissing noises through the door causing Aaron to blush.

“Really Vic?” Robert smirked at Aarons reaction.

“Yep,” Vic said with a nod that either man couldn't see.

Robert ran his hands through his hair and headed back down the few steps into the cellar as Aaron followed suit annoyed and slightly worried at being confined in close proximity with Robert, the thought causing his fists to clench by his sides but it wasn't just that, this was the place his mum had nearly met her fate a few years ago, he couldn't be stuck in here he just couldn't he had to get them out.

“This is all your fault,” Aaron shrieked as he found the hatch that lead to the street.

“And how's that?” Robert scoffed he found it rather amusing that both their little sisters had come up with a way for them to finally talk, something Robert had been trying to do for a while but every time he did Aaron would find some excuse to leave before Robert had a chance to say anything meaningful.

But Aaron wasn't listening he was shaking the wooden door but no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't budge.

“Oh stop that before you hurt ya self,” Robert said flippantly.

“Uurrggghhhh,” Aaron cried as he gave up slamming his hand against the wood before running back up the stairs and trying the other door.

“It's no use Aaron we're stuck.”

“No,” Aaron yelled and yanked the door harder his breathing becoming swallow as the panic that was bubbling in his stomach began to rise.

As the sudden realisation that there was no way out washed over him Aaron stumbled back down the stairs and the sight of him made Roberts eyes widen. He was clammy and pale, his fists clenching by his sides he breathing was raspy as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

“Aaron!” Robert panicked but the rush of blood to Aarons ears drowned out Roberts voice.

His hand came out to steady his shaking body as he collapsed to the cellar floor, Roberts arms guiding him so he didn't hurt himself.

“Aaron,” Robert said more firmly this time but Aaron still wasn't listening; he clutched his chest to stop his heart from bursting out at the possibility of being trapped down there forever.

“Aaron Aaron it's okay you're okay look at me,” Robert pleaded squatting in front of him is brow creased with worry.

Aaron stared blankly at Robert.

“Just breathe okay in and out in and out.”

Aaron followed Roberts instructions and as fast as the panic had risen his racing heart began to return to its normal yet slightly elevated beat thanks to the close proximity of the blonde mans face in front of his.

“Thanks,” he muttered still a little breathless.

“You had me worried there for a second thought I'd have to give you mouth to mouth,” Robert joked with a half-smile.

“Yeah because that's such a horrid concept for ya,”

“I'm sure I’d manage,” Robert whispered still so close to Aaron who was now biting his bottom lip.

“Sorry,” Robert muttered and backed away slightly his back coming to rest on the opposite wall.

“At least we won't starve,” Robert announced and pointed to the little Buffett Vic had left for them earlier when she knew that her and Livs plan was taking shape.

Aarons breathing now back to normal looked up from the floor to Robert, down to the food and back to Robert a smirk creeping across his face,

“Think you've had enough mate.”

“What?” Robert winced, his arms coming across his stomach in defence.

Aaron nodded towards Roberts stomach,

“Put in a few pounds lately haven't we,” Aaron joked sadly to distract from his earlier unwarranted outburst.

“I....haven’t....,” Robert stuttered but it was true since the shooting Robert had let himself go a little but he'd been trying lately the get back to his once peek physical fitness for Aarons sake if not his own.

He looked away embarrassed and pushed the food away. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Robert wrapped his arms around himself feeling more and more ashamed that Aaron had noticed his extra weight.

“Do you really think that? About me, I mean I know I've put on a bit of weight but...”

“I was joking mate you look fine.”

“Fine?” Robert raised his eyebrow at him as Aaron huffed at him,

“Good okay you look.....perfect,” the last word coming in a whisper making the pair of them blush.

“So....”

“So.”

“Looks like we're gonna be stuck for a while,” Robert noted.

“Thanks to your sister,” Aaron scoffed.

“And yours,” Robert retaliated by sticking his tongue out just like Liv did making Aaron laugh.

“Real mature.”

Robert smirked and then sighed,

“All joking aside I guess we should.”

“What talk?” Aaron scoffed again, this was usually the point where he would up and leave but that's to the dynamic duo upstairs he had no way out.

“Yes,” Robert nodded.

“I'm not in the mood for a chat,” Aaron mumbled folding his arms across his chest.

“Oh come on Aaron we both know why they locked us in here.”

“Do we?”

Robert shuffled closer to Aaron,

“I'll start.”

“Fine,” Aaron sighed looking up at the taller man.

“The mate thing,” Robert addressed the issue that hurt him the most, it wasn't that he didn't want to be 'mates' with Aaron it was just that Aaron used that term with everyone, Adam included.

“What?”

“You call everyone mate,” Robert pointed out.

“So,” Aaron shrugged.

“Is that what...erm..is that what we are?” Robert stammered,

“Mates?”

“S'pose,” Aaron shrugged again.

“Oh,” Robert breathed out and moved back slightly causing Aaron to roll his eyes.

“Come on Robert what more do ya want?”

“Nothing,” Robert whispered but changed his mind as now was probably the only time Aaron wouldn't, couldn't, run away.

“You,” he said simply.

“Me?” Aaron questioned his face falling slightly as Robert nodded.

“Yes,” Robert breathed,

“If that's what you want.”

“I...,” Aaron began to deny he wanted more; he'd resigned himself to the fact that him and Robert would never be more than friends but now here with Robert so close all he wanted to do was close the distance between them.

Aaron bit his lip and pushed himself off the wall practically crawling his way across the room to sit in front of Robert. Robert let out a breath his didn't realise he was holding and watched as Aaron came to rest in front of him placing his hands lightly on his knees,

“Thank you.”

“You've already said that,” Robert chuckled lightly trying to ignore the spike of adrenaline coursing through his veins now Aarons hands were on him.

“Not for that for....., “Aaron looked at the space around them before casting his eyes down to the floor,

“For everything,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Robert said softly daring to reach out and touch Aaron he placed a finger under his chin and raised his head so their eyes could meet and as they did matching goofy grins spread across their faces until Aarons face turned serious once again drawing his hands from Roberts knees and clasping them nervously together in between them.

“I don't think I could have done this without you.”

“Yes you could,” Robert disagreed softly and he believed it, Aaron was the strongest person he knew.

Roberts faith in him never failed to amaze Aaron and Robert watched as Aarons gaze flicked between his lips and his eyes. It took all of Roberts will power not to lean in as he felt Aaron move into him still unsure not of the younger mans intentions. Aaron swallowed hard as his eyes fell to Roberts lips again, lips he'd wanted to press his own into so many times over the last few weeks but hadn't dared to because of Roberts rejection at the park. Although Robert had promised that he wanted Aaron just as much as Aaron wanted him the feeling of Robert stopping him still clung to his heart. Robert continued to stare as Aarons tongue flicked out wetting his bottom lip and he had to fight back a moan at the sight. He could feel Aarons whole body moving into him making his heart race inside his chest. Was this really happening? Is this what Aaron wanted, as much as he wanted to close the gap between them he was still hesitant as he wasn't sure Aaron was ready.

“Are you sure?” Robert let out in a breath that caused Aarons forward movement to falter slightly.

“No,” Aaron whispered his breath hot against Roberts skin,

“But....,” Aaron leant in until their mouths were only millimetres apart.

As Robert eyes fluttered closed he willed himself to stop over analysing everything and just let the moment happen.

*

Vic and Liv sat with their backs to the cellar door ignoring the puzzled looks they were getting from Marlon, who, now the barrel had been changed seemed to have calmed down a little.

“What are you two up to?” Adam asked when he came in search of his wife and found the pair of them straining to hear what was going on behind the closed door.

“Nothing,” they both chimed innocently without looking up at him.

“Erm is Aaron still down there?” Adam questioned.

“Shhhh,” Vic hissed waving her hand at him to go away.

“And Robert,” Liv smiled proudly.

“You didn't,” Adam chuckled when he twigged onto what the two girls had done.

Vic turned to her husband and argued,

“Oh come off it we all know they needed it.”

“You two are evil,” Adam laughed leaning down to kiss his wife's cheek before leaving them to it.

“You ever gonna let them out?” Adam called back over his shoulder.

“Not until they've talked,” Liv sniggered.

Adam shook his head as he returned to his beer he was just glad someone else had taken the initiative and done something about it, he was sick of the pair of them moping around the yard whenever the other wasn't there.

“It's been a bit quiet though hasn't it,” Vic worried to Liv when Adam was out of sight not wanted to admit she might have been wrong to lock her brother and Aaron up together.

“A little bit maybe they’re,” Livs face turned bright red at the concept of her brother making out with Robert just a few feet away.

“Or maybe they've killed each other,” Vic fretted causing Liv to worry too.

“Yep maybe we should check on them,” Liv agreed with a nod.

*

Aaron pressed their foreheads together as Roberts hands trailed up his arms and just as Aaron was about to close the last gap between them they heard the door open above them causing Aaron to pull back slightly. Robert groaned at the interruption and shouted,

“Five more minutes!”

They heard giggling and the door shutting again.

“Where were we?” Robert asked Aaron softly as he cupped his cheek running his thumb along Aarons bottom lip prising the plump flesh from its trap between Aarons teeth.

“I think you were about to kiss me,” Aaron flirted in a whisper his eyes closing as he leant into Robert touch.

“Me kiss you!?” Robert mocked in shock.

“See I knew you'd find the concept horrifying,” Aaron said as seductively as he could once again leaning in towards Roberts open mouth.

“Horrifying,” Robert nodded in agreement biting his own lip as once again he watched Aaron close the small distance between them and this time Robert had no intention of letting him pull back.

His hands moved up into his hair and held the back of his neck as he finally felt the trace of Aaron on his lips and even though it was the lightest of touches it caused them both to moan in response.

“Yep completely horrifying,” Robert breathed out in a laugh which in turn caused Aaron to laugh the tension between them finally broken but as their eyes locked the laughter quickly died and all that was left was the two of them so close it was like they are breathing each other in and if Aaron had to be stuck in that room forever he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with.

The three little words just slipped out before he could stop himself,

“I love you.”

Roberts breath hitched in his throat.

“You....,” Robert tried to process Aarons words he'd waited so long to hear Aaron say he loved him he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

He moved closer to Aaron which meant that Aaron was now sat in his lap nervously chewing his lip waiting for Robert to say something back. the only sound Robert could hear was his heart hammering inside his chest as he uttered the words Aaron was so desperate to hear,

“I love you too.”

Robert reached up and wiped away the tear that had escaped Aarons eye at his words. Slowly almost painfully his eyes locked on his destination, Aarons lips, he closed the distance between them and as their lips met their eyes fluttered closed as Roberts hands moved back up to cradle Aarons neck. Even after Aarons declaration he didn’t want to push him so after a moment he reluctantly withdrew his mouth but Aaron had other ideas. Aaron shuffled in Roberts lap so he was now straddling him and pulled Robert back in by balling his hands into his shirt, crashing their mouths together in an all-consuming embrace, igniting the air around them as teeth grazed lips, and when tongues gained entry the kiss deepened growing more urgent.

They were so lost in each other, reclaiming each other wholly, they failed to notice when a few minutes later Vic and Liv descended the stairs.

“Yes!” They both hissed as they high fived each other at the sight that greeting them, the sound of the slap of their hands distracting the boys long enough for them to break apart and turn to see their siblings stood at the bottom of the cellar stairs it was only then that Vic noticed how Aaron was straddling Roberts lap.

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed and held her hand over Livs eyes.

“What? What?” Liv struggled behind Vics hand.

“Sorry Vic,” Aaron groaned as he disconnected himself from Robert.

“Erm,” Robert looked from Vic to Aaron and back down to his lap,

“Just give us a sec Vic.”

“Seriously Rob?”

“Well this was your plan wasn't it?” Robert laughed as he stood up and readjusted himself slightly.

“Plan? I...erm...don't know….,” Vic stammered.

“Yep,” Liv nodded proudly as Vic dropped her hand now her brother was half decent.

“Oh so you are to blame are you,” Aaron teased as he grabbed Livs waist and ticked her relishing in the sound that escaped her mouth.

“It's was Vics idea too,” Liv puffed out against Aarons onslaught.

“Was it now?” Robert raised his eyebrow at his little sister his hands coming up to copy Aarons actions.

“Don't you dare,” Vic warned him.

“You’re not too old to be tickled Vic,” Robert insisted.

“I am,” Vic squealed as Roberts hands found her sides.

The cellar was soon filled with the sound of the two girls laughing from their brother’s assaults.

“Aaron!” Liv cried with laughter wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Aaron halted his movements and kissed her forehead which caused her to smile in satisfaction glad her brother was happy again.

“Stop stop,” Vic panted into between her laughter.

Robert stepped back holding up his hands.

“Worked though didn't it,” Vic confirmed looking between her brother and Aaron.

Roberts gaze found Aarons the Livesy blush from Vics words evident across his face.

“Yes I guess it did,” Aaron agreed biting his bottom lip his eyes never leaving Roberts.

“Eww,” Liv blurted out in mock disgust at just how loved up her big brother was.

“Ha our work her is done,” Vic smiled down at Liv as they high fived again.

“Do I have to be worried about leaving you two alone again?” Aaron asked as he turned to the partners in crime.

“Nope,” Vic and Liv cried innocently before they burst out laughing.

“Best tell the village to watch out then hadn't we,” Robert laughed as he slung his arm around Aarons shoulder.

Aaron turned into him chuckled softly wrapping his arms around Robert their sisters temporarily forgotten.

“So.....mates?”

“I hope not,” Robert breathed as he pulled Aaron in for another kiss much to their siblings’ protests.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rest assured, if you have sent me a prompt I am working on it I promise :)


End file.
